A Second Chance
by shadowfang666
Summary: Post OOTP, Sirius Finds himself back in his sixth year thanks to misty beings from behind the veilrated for language chapter one revisited!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: post OOTP Sirius is sent back to his sixth year from behind the veil.

Spoilers:1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Reviews: Are always welcome, I don't welcome flames although constructive criticism is welcome.

Read on!!

**Chapter 1**

**Behind the Veil and a Shock of a Life Time**

It was dark, no light what so ever. "_Where am I" _thought Sirius Black. The last thing he remembered was duelling his cousin Bellatrix in the department of mysteries, getting cursed and the bleak feeling of falling through a gooey substance.

"_THE VEIL!"_

This revelation made Sirius wonder whether anything like this had happened to everyone else who had fallen through; the veil was supposed to be the doorway to the afterlife, but Sirius didn't feel dead.

It felt like an eternity had passed before light began filtering around and he could see beings made of mist descending upon him.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, sounding braver then he felt.

"That does not matter." said the middle misty person. "What matters, Mr Black, is that we are giving you another chance at your life, to right the wrongs of things to come."

"Er, what?" asked a very confused Sirius Black.

"Good luck!" was all they said instead of answering his question.

The next thing Sirius knew was that he was once again falling through nothing, but then he felt a jolt in his navel like that of a Port Key, only more pronounced, that made him feel like he was going to empty his stomach.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Hogwart's sixth year boy dormitories, October 10th 1977 **

Four beds occupied the room, each with a student sleeping peacefully. Mist started to form around one bed containing a black haired teenager. The trunk at the bottom of the bed named him Sirius Black. Light started filtering out of the mist into the black haired teen causing him to twitch and scrunch up his face. Eventually the mist disappeared from the room, leaving a wide eyed Sirius Black sitting up in bed looking around with pure shock on his face.

"Holy Shit!" muttered Sirius. Glancing around he saw that he was in a dorm with three other boys, recognisable as James Potter to his left, Remus Lupin to his right and Peter Pettigrew opposite him. On noticing Peter, Sirius' face darkened and the look of pure hatred flooded onto his face.

"What the hell is happening?"

Slowly, he got out of bed, quietly as not to wake the others. He crept into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he looked into the mirror and looking back at him was a handsome, 16 year old teenager with black hair down to his shoulders and grey- blue eyes that still held the haunted look he was used to from Azkaban. Staring at him self, the words the misty person said to him drifted into his mind. "_We are giving you another chance at your life,"_

"_They've sent me back in time, but that's not possible. I mean…"_ his thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door, walking over he swung the door open and came face to face with James.

"Prongs?" whispered Sirius, gripping on to the door frame for support at seeing his dead best friend alive and standing in front of him.

"Padfoot, you ok?" asked a concerned James Potter at seeing his friend shaken up about something.

"Yes…No I need to see Dumbledore," he exclaimed, making his way to his bed and getting some clothes and proceeding to change.

"I'll come with you," said James, getting dressed as well. Remus who had woken up when James got out of bed, also got out of bed and started getting some warmer clothes on.

"Well, you aren't going without me." stated Remus, worried about his friend. So it was with that, that the three trailed to Dumbledore's office, leaving Peter asleep.

After naming every sweet in Honeydukes, they arrived at their destination and knocked on the door then waited patiently. At least, Remus and James did, Sirius had a look of concentration on his face one that they had only seen when he was thinking of a prank, Quidditch, or a food contest. But even then it wasn't as pronounced as this look was; the look in their friend's eyes was what scared James and Remus even more.

After five minutes and several more impatient knocks by Sirius, the door was swung open to reveal Dumbledore in his Pyjama's.

"Mr's Black, Potter and Lupin, what can I do for you?" he asked, inviting them in.

"Well, it's Sirius, Sir, not us. He just said he needed to see you, so we came with him," replied Remus, sitting down.

Dumbledore nodded, sitting in his own seat behind his desk and folded his hands then looked at the object of this visit, who was pacing the floor and throwing looks over at James every now and then.

"Mr. Black?"

No response.

"Sirius?"

That got his attention and he looked up at Dumbledore. Seeing the questioning look, he moved towards the desk and took a deep breath as he sat down and looked straight at the headmaster,

"Ok, this is going to sound completely crazy, but I swear that it is the truth," Sirius started, waiting for a nod from Dumbledore before continuing and when he received it he sighed once more. "I'm not from this time, something happened and now I find myself 20 years in the past in the body of my 16 year old self."

**A/N: Ok this formed in my head a while back. What do you think? Please review to let me know whether to carry it on or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: post OOTP Sirius is sent back to his sixth year from behind the veil.

Spoilers:1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Reviews: Are always welcome, I don't welcome flames although constructive criticism is welcome.

Read on!!

**Chapter 2**

Looking over at James and Remus, who both had dropped their jaws to the floor, and Dumbledore, who looked reflective, Sirius wondered whether they would believe him or not.

"And how is it that you came to be here exactly?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure, well, ok I don't know the how, but I know the who. There was a…battle in the department of mysteries," Sirius began to explain, making sure not to reveal the other people involved, especially Harry. "I was duelling…an opponent and I was struck by a curse and fell into the veil that I was stupidly standing in front of. Inside it, there were these beings of mist who said that I was being given a second chance at life and something about 'righting the wrongs to come', and then I woke up in the dorm. Look, I understand that most of what they said really isn't my problem, my problem is why, why did they give me this chance?" he finished in a ramble, mentally hitting himself around the head for it and then took a deep breath and looked over at the other occupants of the room.

Dumbledore was once again thinking over the things he had been told.

"_The future that's really creepy. His eyes are so haunted and he looks over at me like I'm going to keel over at this very second.." _was James's train of thought, with Remus' being on the same line, except wondering why Sirius looked at James with looks of pain.

"Well, Mr. Black, I think to understand this better you should tell us more of this battle that occurred," Suggested Dumbledore. Sirius looked over at him and shook his head gently.

"I can't. Not until I figure this out. I can't risk changing the wrong things."

"Very well then, until you have, I think it would be best if you try to act as normal as possible, I'm sure that wont be too difficult for you," continued the headmaster, his eyes twinkling merrily at the teenager in front of him, who just looked back with haunted eyes that seemed to look straight through him and held so much pain and sorrow in them. Albus wondered what could possibly have happened to Sirius to cause the spark of mischief to leave his eyes, but if he looked closely enough he could just see the spark of life that was once prominent in there, just waiting for the right moment to surface.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee anything," stated Sirius knowing that there was no way he could act like the carefree teenager that he once was, and also not looking forward to sharing a room with the traitor that will in the future cause James and Lily's demise. "_No, if I really have a chance to change things they will not die not again," _and with that thought Sirius followed James and Remus back to the dormitories.

The next time Sirius woke up he found himself staring straight in to Peter Pettigrew's eyes and with a snarl he leapt up and his hands closed around Peter's throat.

Remus heard the noise of the fight and turned to see in horror, Sirius pinning Peter to the bed and strangling him. Immediately, he jumped over and tried to pull Sirius away.

"Sirius, what in God's name are you doing?" he asked, but instead of replying Sirius let go and walked off in to the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey Moony, what's up?" asked James, who had just come back from fetching a book from the common room that he had left the previous night.

"I'm not sure, Sirius just tried to strangle Wormtail though."

"He did what!"

"I know, I have no idea why!" and just as Remus finished, Sirius walked back in the room and looked to his friends with pain that was felt evident in his eyes.

"Paddy, what's wrong? Talk to us we can help!" urged James, hoping that his brother in everything but blood would talk to them.

Sirius was cursing himself for loosing it, but having just woken up and seeing that rat's face made him just lose it. When he went to the bathroom to calm down he looked at his reflection, and remembered everything that the rat would do and the deaths that he would cause and a part of him wished that Remus hadn't been there so he could've finished him there and then. After shaking himself out of those thoughts, he walked back in to the room. Seeing James and Remus occupying the room made him feel the pain of losing his friends over and over again, and when James spoke to him, giving him another option, he wondered what was the harm in telling them, but after rethinking about it, Sirius knew that no matter what happened, he was going to need his friends' help. Looking back up into their eyes, Sirius put on his trademark grin and nodded to them, then spoke for the first time that morning. "I will, but not here. Tonight with Lily in a room I know." And with that he walked out, knowing that they would follow him.

Down in the great hall, at breakfast, curious looks were being sent to the Gryffindor's table as one of the Marauders was not sitting with the rest, and Sirius Black was completely ignoring all the girls trying to flirt with him.

"I really wish people would stop staring," Sirius said.

"Hmm mitwwoo." replied James.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Prongs," Remus said disapprovingly.

"Sorry I said me to." James repeated after swallowing.

"Hey James, there's Lily!" teased Moony, at which James' head snapped in the direction that his friend was looking and grinned like a maniac at her, causing the werewolf to burst out laughing and Sirius to smile secretly knowing that their sixth year was the year that Lily finally agreed to go out on a date with the Potter heir. Lily walked up to the three Marauders.

"Hey Remus, Black and Potter," greeted Lily and Sirius winced at the harshness in her voice when she said Black and Potter.

"Hey Lily!" Remus greeted her back, but James just grinned at her; not trusting his voice and knowing he would probably say something that would make the fiery red haired witch mad at him.

"Hi Lily," Sirius replied with a smile that caused the Lily to get suspicious.

"What do you want Black.?" she snapped, then winced at the look of hurt that flashed in his eyes and that's when she noticed that they looked haunted, something that wasn't there the day before, when he and the other Marauders pranked the Slytherins.

"Listen, Lily, erm, could you meet me, James and Remus tonight in the common room after dinner? I need to talk to the three of you," asked Sirius, in a manner completely not his.

"Sure, but why is Peter not sitting with you?" she asked, thinking quickly and Sirius answered before James or Remus could open their mouths.

"He woke me up while I was having a very disturbing dream, and I kind of scared him so I think he's avoiding me at the moment,"

Satisfied with his answer Lily left to sit with her friends.

After dinner that night, three parts of the Marauders met Lily Evans in the common room of Gryffindor tower.

"Ok, what's this about?" asked Lily.

"Not here," replied Sirius, knowing that to tell them stuff about the future they would have to go somewhere where they could not be over heard, so he lead them out of the tower and headed to the fifth floor, where he knew the room of requirement was located.

**A/N: Ok, so what did you think? In the next chapter James, Remus and Lily are in for a few shocks. **


	3. What The Future Holds

Summary: post OOTP Sirius is sent back to his sixth year from behind the veil.

Spoilers:1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black.

Reviews are always welcome, but flames aren't. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

Read on!!

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating I'm very lazy and couldn't think of what to write I'll try to be quicker next time**

**Chapter Three****What The Future Holds**

When they all arrived to the seventh floor, Sirius paced three times in front of a wall, garnering questioning looks from the other three present. The looks on their faces, however, changed from questioning to shocked when a door appeared.

Ignoring the looks he received, Sirius opened the door to a comfortable sitting room which looked a little like the Gryffindor common room. To the right was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire present. In front of it was a couch and two armchairs and a coffee table placed between them covered with refreshments. A bay window was on the wall opposite the door looking out on the lake beneath a starry sky and the remaining wall was covered with bookshelves.

After they were all settled down, James and Lily sitting on the couch, reluctantly on Lily's part, and Remus and Sirius each sitting on an armchair. "So…" Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, Lily, you don't know yet, so I'll start by telling you this: I'm not from this time, I'm from 20 years in the future and I've been sent back in time to change things."

Upon seeing the disbelief on her face, he went on and explained everything that he had told the others the night before and when he was finished, Lily still had a hard time believing him. But when she looked into his eyes and saw the pain and sorrow in them she finally believed.

"Ok, I believe you, but what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I need your help, I can't do this on my own."

"Tell us what you need," stated James, with conviction in his voice.

"I need you to understand, but for that I'll need to tell you what happened in the other timeline, and I say other timeline because there is no way I am going to let what happened happen again, so I'm going to ask you to just listen and accept, ok? And ,Lily, I need you especially to keep an open mind, I know how you really feel about James and I know that James needs to deflate his ego a bit before anything could happen." he said, smirking at the expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean? How do you know how I really feel about him?" started Lily, but stopped abruptly when she realised what she has just said and turned to James to see the shocked look on his face then smiled at him shyly. "Well?" she continued, looking back at Sirius when he didn't answer her.

"Simply put, you got married." answered Sirius.

"Oh!"

"Alright future boy, explain," Remus said, when the silence became too much for him. Flashing a grin in the werewolf's direction, Sirius started his story.

"Ok, I guess the story really starts on July 31st 1985, the birth of Harry James Potter, -yes James you have a son- just after Harry's birth a prophecy was made about Voldemort –it's just a name guys- and a boy born at the end of July. It could've been about either Harry or another boy by the name of Neville Longbottom."

"Wait, Longbottom? It wouldn't happen to be the son of Frank, would it?" asked Remus. Frank was in the year above them and was dating Lily's best friend, Alice Cogner.

"Yep, one in the same, and yes, Lily, Alice is the mother. Now in October '86 both families went in to hiding. James and Lily decided to use the fidelius charm," Sirius then started to laugh bitterly. "Everyone believed it was going to be me, but that's ok, that was the plan initially, but at the last minute we decided to switch to Wormtail." he snarled out the traitor's name. "Now, I was going to play decoy and he was going to go in to hiding himself. On Halloween, I went to check on him and he wasn't there, but there was no sign of struggle so I immediately went to you, half way there I felt the charm fail and what we didn't know at the time when we cast the spell was that Peter was a Deatheater," looking over at them, he saw the shock their faces and realised that he wouldn't be able to tell them their fate if he didn't carry on so he continued his story, "So after he was made keeper, he took the information of your whereabouts straight to Voldemort, and Voldemort went straight to Godric's Hollow where you were staying." Looking directly at James and Lily he said the words that haunted his dreams, "He killed you two, James and Lily." He managed to choke out.

"Oh God!" Lily gasped, clinging onto James' hand which she had grabbed when Sirius told them that Peter was a Death Eater. James and Remus both looked seriously horrified.

"What happened to Harry?" James managed to ask the question that was on the three's minds after a couple minutes of silence. Sirius laughed, confusing them.

"He survived," he answered when he managed to stop laughing. "He did the impossible and survived the Killing Curse with nothing to show for it other then a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"Wow!"

"Yea, when I got there the house was in shambles. Hagrid was already there with Harry in his arms to take him to Dumbledore. I tried to get him to give him to me, but he said that Dumbledore was placing him with Lily's sister for something about protection and I was going to get him back, I swear, but then I couldn't."

"You're telling me that Dumbledore placed MY son with Petunia!" screeched Lily and Sirius winced at the sound.

"Yes." was all he could say.

"What did you mean, Sirius, when you said that you were going to get him but then couldn't?" was the question that came from Remus. James was busy looking very pissed off and he wasn't as paying attention to Lily's ramblings about her sister, everyone knew exactly what Petunia thought of the wizarding world, and thinking that his son had to deal with her growing up was appalling.

"What I meant was that after I had caught Pettigrew, I was going to go to the Dursley's…"

"She MARRIED that TWIT?" screamed Lily.

"…and rescue my Godson where I could raise him. But when I caught up with Pettigrew, for once in his life he outsmarted me. He started shouting about how I had betrayed you and blew up the street with his wand behind his back, killing 13 muggles, then cut off his finger, transformed, and escaped through the tunnels. When the Aurors showed up they arrested me and threw me in Azkaban without a trial, and I didn't escape until Harry's third year at Hogwarts."

After he told them about what happened and Azkaban, they finally understood the pain in his eyes. Lily walked over to him and embraced him, in that moment all the pain and anger which accumulated over the years crashed down on him, and for the first time that he could remember, Sirius Black broke down and cried, embraced by Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and James Potter, who had both joined the hug when their friend fell apart.

Eventually, when Sirius had calmed down, and everyone sat back down, James and Lily asked about what Harry was like and his life. So, for the rest of the time Sirius explained what he knew of Harry's childhood, and had to cast a quick, strong locking charm on the door to stop James and Lily from going out to beat the crap out of the Dursley's. Remus wasn't far behind them, but was able to restrain himself better even though the wolf was begging to come out and avenge what had been done to the cub of his pack, as that is what he considered the people in the room. When Sirius got to Harry's Hogwarts years they all laughed, scowled, and cried for Harry.

"…and as I was fighting Bellatrix, she hit me with a curse and I fell through the veil, the rest you know…" Sirius finished then took a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"Well, I guess it just proves that no Marauder can have a normal life." Remus said, trying to lighten the mood, and got a few laughs.

"Well, with the amount of trouble Harry got in, he is definitely a Marauder." Lily commented, getting a surprised look from 2/3 of the others and an amused look from Sirius.

"I suppose we should call it a night and get to changing the future tomorrow. Wait, how do you expect me to sleep in the same room as the person who betrays us?" asked a wide eyed James.

"Now you know why I reacted the way I did this morning," Laughed Sirius "You're just going to have to try, we can't do anything about it now. I suppose we could stage a huge fight and 'fall out' with him, then we wont have to hang around with him because God knows I couldn't pretend to be the rat's friend."

"Rat? Not that it doesn't suit him. Why do I get the feeling that you didn't tell us everything, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Because I didn't, but I told you everything that you needed to know, although I did forget to tell you that Mooney was the DADA teacher in Harry's third year. I'm surprised you didn't ask how he knew to be there in the shack, or what I meant when I said that Pettigrew transformed." Sirius explained while walking out of the room with a self satisfied smirk on his face, followed by a wide eyed Remus at being a teacher. James who was laughing at his friend's expression while holding Lily's hand, who just rolled her eyes at the answer Sirius gave, but smiled at the happy expression on his face which had been noticeably missing all day.

The next day they all walked down to the great hall, leaving Pettigrew asleep as none of them wanted to even consider waking him up. Sirius once again ignored the flirting of the many girls and only smiled at one, Emily, Lily's other friend and his wife before she was killed by Death Eaters 2 months before James and Lily. He had left his marriage out of their conversation the night before as he wasn't sure how to talk about that. He had wanted her in on the explanation, but wasn't sure how to tell her that they would fall in love. It was easier to tell James and Lily, as they already loved each other, they just needed to admit it.

Sighing, he stood up, and after telling his friends where he was going, he went to talk to the headmaster.

"Come in."

Walking into his office, Sirius was wondering what Albus would say when he told him what he needed to say. "Ah! Mr. Black what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you that I will be staying here and changing the timeline. You can't stop me as I was sent here to do it. I want you to know I will not be telling you anything yet. I'm sorry Albus; this is just the way it has to be. You need to continue the way you are, I can't change anything major for a few years now, things need to progress the same. Don't worry. If I think you're doing something wrong, I'll give you a nudge in the right direction, but I will ask you to tell me everything that happens with the Order, otherwise I can't help, as I didn't join till after graduation."

"I understand, but you have to understand that… How do I know that you are working for the light…" Albus started to say, but was interrupted by Fawkes, who had been listening, and flew to Sirius and sat on his knee, giving a trill of contentment and putting a full stop to Dumbledore's doubts about where Sirius's loyalty lays; a phoenix would not go towards anybody with evil intentions. "Ah never mind. Very well Sirius, I shall talk to you after the next order meeting."

And that's how the next year and a half went, Sirius giving advice when needed. They had staged a huge fight with Wormtail a week after the conversation between the four, that they gave the name of 'The Talk', and were not friends anymore with Pettigrew, and pranked him in every chance they got. Sirius, after a month eventually had the guts to tell James, Remus and Lily about Emily, and a few weeks later they took her to the room of requirements and told her about the future, leaving out her being married to Sirius. But a few months later, after they have become close, and Sirius thought it's the right time, he told her. At first she was mad that he hadn't told her sooner, but she got over it, understanding his reasoning. They got together and were still going strong. James and Lily have been dating since the day after 'The Talk'. The remaining Marauders had officially disowned Pettigrew as a marauder, and added two more members, Lily and Emily, and with the help of James and Sirius they taught Lily, Emily and Remus to become Animagi. Lily was a white Tiger, Emily a Fox, and Remus amazingly a Wolf.

And this is where we find them a few days before the N.E.W.T's began.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. NEWT's and Graduation

Summary: post OOTP Sirius is sent back to his sixth year from behind the veil.

Spoilers:1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Reviews: Are always welcome, I don't welcome flames although constructive criticism is welcome.

Read on!!

Chapter four

N.E.W.T's and Graduation

"Oh my god, I can't concentrate, I'm going to fail my exams!" Exclaimed a very frustrated Lily.

"Your not going to fail Tigerlily (That was her marauders name)" Assured James.

"How can you be sure?" Lily practically screamed.

"For the love of... LILY YOU WILL NOT FAIL TRUST ME!!!" shouted Sirius from across the room, around Christmas time in there sixth year after telling Emily about the future, Sirius had an idea of creating a room for the Marauders, so they had created there room a few corridors down from the Gryffindor common room, it was a spacious room with a huge fireplace directly opposite the entrance, there were five bedrooms as at the beginning when they had decided they would sleep in there room they had each a separate room with en suite bathrooms, but now Lily and James shared one room while Emily and Sirius shared another and the new Marauder who had joined Christmas time just gone by the name of Alyssa Jenkins who was Remus's girlfriend, they had been going out since September and no matter what Remus did Sirius would not say whether they were together in the other timeline or not, so when Christmas rolled around they had let her join them and she was told about the future and now shared a room with Remus.

The room had the main area which was like a common room in neutral colours, a kitchen, a library and a training room/gym Sirius taught them all Auror level spells which he knew from being an Auror before Azkaban.

"Really?" asked Lily

"Would I lie?" Sirius countered.

"Maybe, if it got me to shut up." Lily countered back.

"She's got you there Paddy." Alyssa commented from her place lying on the floor with her head on Remus's stomach.

Sirius laughed at his friends "Yes well, I am not lying this time but I will say Lily that if you keep up your studying your going to do fine, I'm not going to tell you exactly how you do but know that you will do fine ok." Finished Sirius before going back to his own studying, over the last 2 years they're teachers all wondered where the sudden change in there students had come from, as they had gone from not listening most of the time and pulling pranks all the time to listening always, did there homework on time and there grades went up especially Sirius's, what had happened was that Sirius had explained that he wanted them all to gain as much knowledge as possible that he didn't already possess before they each graduated so that they could be protected more and be able to help the war better, so it was with that it became the mission of there's to know as much as possible but they still pranked they just made sure it didn't get in the way of anybody's education.

"Well as much fun as this is, I have to go to my weekly meeting with Dumbledore, so I shall see you all later." Sirius said kissing Emily and then walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall Sirius remembered the time they had first started sleeping in the Marauders room, the teachers had of course noticed but Dumbledore had told them that they had his permission and when Sirius had asked him why he covered for them his answer was simply "You are in fact a responsible Adult so I believe it would be safe to let you continue, but if I feel you are not handling this properly I will remove you and put you back in your dorms."

The following week were the N.E.W.T's and just as Sirius said they had all done fine, at least they thought they did, they wouldn't know until they got the results in August.

The evening before there graduation Sirius was in there library pouring over endless amounts of books,

"Sirius what are you doing?" asked James walking in with the rest of the Marauders and a newly transformed Alyssa who had been able to transform in to a black Panther known as Midnight now, Emily had the Marauder name Swift as fox's were fast on there feet.

"Working." Replied Sirius simply.

"Working on what?" Lily asked him sitting down followed by the others, looking up Sirius observed his friends they had come along way since he had come here and he knew that they were a force to reckoned with and when they fight Voldemort he was in for one hell of surprise, so was Dumbledore for that matter.

"Ok I'll tell you but you're not going to like it." Stated Sirius walking out of the library and in to the living area, after they had all sat down Sirius began to tall them something that he had been dreading to tell them since the realisation of it came to him two weeks after 'The talk' ,

"Ok you all know that in the other timeline, when James and Lily were killed Harry defeated Voldemort at least for awhile anyway." He started and got nods from his friends "What I never told you was HOW he survived and stopped Riddle." He stopped talking to see what his friend's thoughts were,

"Who's Riddle?" asked Emily.

"Riddle, or Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort, it's his real name it's an anagram if you rearrange the letters you get 'I am Lord Voldemort'." Answered Sirius.

"Oh ok."

"How did Harry do it?" Asked Lily.

"He didn't exactly, you did."

"Huh?"

"When Riddle killed you, you died protecting your son, and that combined with the love you have for Harry left a mark in his skin a sort of shield I guess and because of that Riddle couldn't kill him." Sirius explained to his shocked friends. "And that's what I've been looking for, a way to protect Harry with that ancient magic without you having to die, other wise Riddle won't be able to mark Harry as his equal and we may never be able to get rid of him."

"So what your saying is your trying to get Harry the protection so that he can stop Riddle temporarily again...but that would mean having to put Harry in the direct path of Riddle." Said James almost reaching hysterical point.

Sirius bowed his head "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, I'm sorry but that's the only way, I don't like it anymore then you do but this is where we are, if we don't Harry might still be able to kill him but how many people will die while he's growing up." By now Sirius was pacing in front of the fire and the others were in a thoughtful silence, turning to James and Lily, he knelt down in front of them "I swear to you, I will not even entertain the thought of putting him in that situation until I know for sure that he'll come out alive." He finished with conviction.

"We know, and I'll help." Said Lily.

"Me to." Chorused the others

The next morning the marauders were rushing around getting ready for there Graduation.

"Come on ladies we're going to be late!" shouted Sirius an hour later, while him, James and Remus were waiting for Lily, Emily and Alyssa to emerge from James and Lily's room where they had barricaded themselves.

"Alight already!" Lily grumbled while they walked out dressed in Maroon Robes with the Gryffindor symbol on the chest.

"Honestly, your all wearing the same as us, why'd it take so long?" asked James while Remus and Sirius knew better then to comment on that, in return for his question James received glares from all three women "Sorry." He quickly apologized offering his arm to his girlfriend while the others did the same.

"Are you out of your mind we want them in good moods." Remus whispered furiously to James when he passed him.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Teachers and Students welcome to the graduation of the class of 1979, we first have Head boy and Head girl for there joint speech James Potter and Lily Evans," Dumbledore started, James and Lily made there way to the podium after being introduced amongst the cheers of there friends and peers and the polite applause of the parents.

"We did it everyone!" James greeted everyone with gusto "We first would like to thank the teachers and to express our congratulations to all of you for putting up with us it has not been easy especially with us Marauders I know we've made it harder on you so for that could everyone put there hands together for the wonderful Hogwarts staff!" continued Lily, applause ran through the whole hall, Sirius even thought he saw McGonagall blush, once the applause had died down James took over once more. "Now we've all been together for seven years, we've been together through the good times and the bad, we've laughed, cried, smiled and frowned together, we've shared experience's that we will take to our graves, some of us aren't the best of friends," here James looked over to Snape, who they only pranked now when the whole house was pranked due to Sirius telling them of his roll in the war and about his father forcing him to take the mark, "But we are close, you can't live with people and not be close to them even if you hate them you will know something about them that others may never know remember that." Finished James and let Lily say the last part,

"We're at war, there's no point in denying it and we're going to have to pick a side, please everyone look to your family, your friends think about them, the danger we face will not go away over night and we're about to be thrown in to the deep end so please think about what you want not just for yourself but for the people you surround yourself with and enjoy life because I don't want to scare you but it can be taken from you in the blink of the eye thank you and good luck!"

James and Lily went and sat back down with there friends until there names were called out with there school mates to collect there Diplomas,

"And now we shall let the seventh years have there party..." started Dumbledore before he was interrupted by Remus,

"Actually Professor there is something else first if you don't mind?" receiving a nod from Dumbledore Remus took Alyssa's hand while James took Lily's and Sirius took Emily's, leading them up to the podium the boys were extremely nervous,

"As you all know we're the Marauders, but myself and my two friends here," Remus started pointing to James and Sirius "would not still be here if it wasn't for these three lovely women who have saved our hides from being expelled on several occasion," he continued getting laughs from the audience "And we want to show them how much we love them with you all as our witnesses, we love you." He finished looking in the direction of the girls specifically Alyssa, after his impromptu speech the three boys knelt in front of there respective partners each holding a diamond engagement ring,

"Will you marry us?" they chorused with huge nervous grins on there. The girls not to be outdone looked at each other and answered simultaneously,

"Yes we will!" the gathered people laughed at the Marauders antics and wolf whistled when the boys after putting the rings on the fingers of the girls pulled them to them for a searing kiss.

They all then spent the night partying, the parents and teachers left them to it as almost all of them were eighteen now and should be able to be left alone without chaperones and for once there were no pranks, no fights just fun between all four houses even if some were reluctant.

The next day at the leaving feast the meal was interrupted when it started raining glitter and covering everyone but not touching the food, with a wave of a concealed wand all robes in the hall changed to black with the Hogwarts crest on the back with the words UNITY underneath the crest, the banners above the tables seemed to come to life, suddenly a voice that could not be mistaken as no one other then Sirius Black spoke through the hall,

"We're leaving, and we the Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, TigerLily, Swift and Midnight would like to take this opportunity to pull one last school wide prank, you all know us we've been the cause of many headaches over the years and it's about time we let you know why we do it, if you haven't noticed our pranks are usually on people that bully others, but the Professors never had proof so we took care of it, sure we played other pranks but they were harmless and usually just for a laugh and now my friends I would like to leave you with one more message we are one, no one is different to anyone else, instead of fighting between us we should be working together no matter our backgrounds or our characteristics now goodbye and GOOD LUCK!!!" the room suddenly burst in to light and the banners above the house table had switched, above the Slytherin's were the Gryffindor Lion, the Gryffindor's had the Slytherin's, the Hufflepuff's had the Ravenclaw's and vice versa.

Woo it's done let me know what you think


End file.
